


Running Late (But Not Leaving Without A Proper Goodbye)

by Eira_Jackson



Series: Thunderblink One-shots [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Desperate for more Thunderblink, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Thunderblink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eira_Jackson/pseuds/Eira_Jackson
Summary: Thunderblink AU based on Tumblr prompt:Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”





	Running Late (But Not Leaving Without A Proper Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is just a quick drabble based off a Tumblr prompt I saw and immediately thought of Thunderblink. I'm really hoping we get some S2 spoilers at SDCC (something about Thunderblink would make my day) but in the meantime enjoy!

“Shoot, shoot, shoot,” Clarice muttered under her breath as she ran around her apartment trying to get ready for work. She should’ve known better than to agree to host girls’ night at hers the night before she had her big meeting. But Lorna and Sage, particularly the latter, had always been persuasive. Not to mention a stickler for tradition.

“We always have girls’ night the first Sunday of every month. That’s what we agreed when Aurora was born. So we’re having girls’ night this Sunday. If you need it to end earlier than usual let’s host it at yours. That way you can kick us out but we’re having it or so help me Clarice Fong, you will pay,” is what she had said. And she’d meant the threat too. Clarice had only seen Lorna get her vengeance once and that was all she needed. Clarice never ever wanted to see that again.

So she’d hosted it. And now she was late. Massively late. The run-around-panicking kind of late.

She was vaguely aware of her boyfriend’s warm brown eyes on her as she ran around their apartment like a tornado and she glared at him when she looked up and saw a small smirk on his lips.

“If the words ‘I told you so’ come out of your mouth, so help me John Proudstar…” she pointed one of her heels at him in a threatening manner – or at least what was meant to be a threatening manner. John held his hands up in mock surrender before turning around to fix his girlfriend a cup of coffee. He knew that as soon as the adrenaline wore off the likelihood of someone being murdered as she made her way to work were incredibly high unless she had her daily caffeine fix. 

They two had met three years prior at Lorna and Marcos’s engagement party, courtesy of Lorna who had known John since high school and became swift friends with Clarice on the first day of college. It had taken them a while to admit their feelings for one another, despite the instant mutual attraction. Eventually John had asked Clarice to go on a date with him, which had quickly turned into two then three, and before they knew it, the pair had begun to date. They’d taken things slow, an agreement from both of them, moving in together six months before, albeit with some hesitation on Clarice’s part.

Her mind was buzzing as she mentally ran through the itinerary as she stumbled to the front door, grabbing her jacket off the coat hook. She threw a quick “Bye” John’s way before snatching her keys off the counter and opening the door ready to run out to the elevator.

“Clarice!” she paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder to see John’s amused expression. “You sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” he asked. Clarice’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before something clicked in her brain. 

She hurried back over to John before kissing him. It started as a quick peck but, as ever, she found herself getting lost in the kiss. Her hands came to rest on his broad shoulders as his settled at the small of her back. A small moan sounded from his throat and Clarice pulled away with some reluctance. “I really have to go now,” she whispered, biting her lip gently (she knew that drove him crazy). John cleared his throat and Clarice saw a slight red blush tint his cheeks. He turned back to the counter before turning back round to face her with her travel mug in his hand.

“I meant this, but thanks,” he said. Clarice felt herself begin to blush before grabbing her coffee mug and kissing him once more on his lips. 

“Anytime, soldier,” she said with a wink before heading out of their apartment.

The tingle of joy coursing through her body almost made her forget how late she was. Almost. (It was worth it though.)


End file.
